This invention relates to an expander tool and particularly to such a tool which is adapted for removing plastic tubing from barbed fittings. Fittings for plastic or similar tubing normally comprise a cylindrical member fabricated of brass or other appropriate material. Opposite ends of the fitting may have different diameter tubular portions for receiving different diameters of tubing. An outwardly projecting peripheral flange normally is disposed intermediate the ends of the fitting. The different diameter ends of the fitting have integral ring-like barbs spaced from the ends of the fittings and spaced from the intermediate flange. Plastic tubing is forced onto the ends of the fitting, over the barbs, to make connection with the fitting. It is practically impossible to remove properly fitted plastic tubing from such barbed fittings by simply pulling on the tubing in a direction away from the fitting. Such pulling action normally causes the tubing to fail in tension because of the locking action of the fitting barbs against removal. Often the plastic tubing is removed from the fitting by slitting the tubing lengthwise which, of course, destroys a length of the tubing. If the tubing has been properly sized, in length, this would require discarding the entire length of tubing. More importantly, such slitting may score the shank and barb of the fitting and cause leakage if the fitting is reused.
The present invention is directed to solving this continually perplexing problem.